


The Day We Meet Again

by kiwicolada



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwicolada/pseuds/kiwicolada
Summary: Ryeowook's first crush was a one night stand at his college graduation party. They were drunk. Very drunk. But he still can't forget those beautiful galaxy eyes, which haunted him from that on. For years!!I don't own the characters, they belong to themselves (or each other). The story and ideas are mine, all of this is fiction and just wrote for fun.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 5





	1. Drunk in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importaint first: English is not my first language! I'm sorry for any grammar errors and typos. I hope I can fix them with time. Please, be kind, patient and understanding with me.
> 
> Originally I started to post this story on my AFF account (under the same username), but Yewook writers hardly get attention over there. So several friends recommended to try it here. To be honest I'm still not really comfortable here. The setting is confusing for me and I miss the private possibilities for writers and readers to interact. Maybe it's just me, so let's see where this will take me to.
> 
> I would like to recommend you to listen to his 'Parallel Lines' to get the right feeling for this chapter. And Wookie's 'Drunk in the morning', of course ^^ I was listening to these songs while writing.

_Ryeowook often dreams of the dark. But it's not a dangerous darkness. More soothing and clam, and a bit lulling. These darkness isn't just black at all. It's a dark blue, a beautiful midnight blue with a touch of purple and tiny mixtures in between. He dreams of sparkles. A glittering shimmer in the night sky, like a soft glimmer on dark velvet. He's so in love with the midnight sky. He always was. But even more after that one night._

_A night he met the most beautiful pair of eyes in the universe, supposed to look just at him, linger on his body with a gaze of tenderness and soft passion. This was what made him feel secure, protected and so loved. As if these eyes were made just for him. To watch over him forever._

_Ryeowook himself could sink into that amazing view of dark orbs with shining glitter in it. He wants to bath in it, get lost in it. He could get drunk on this. He wants to be always surrounded by this dark beauty and diving into the mystery of an endless galaxy. They're haunting him, but does he complains? No, he never would dare to. More over he's wishing for this wonderful mystery eagle eyes to never leave him._

* * *

The small korean moans cutly as his alarm wakes him for the day. He moves his head and pulls the sheets over it to cover himself from the annoying sound. Ryeowook absolutely don't wants to get up. Getting up will mean leaving the warmth and safety of his bed behind, for meeting reality. And reality is a bitch! Reality always reminds him of what he could have had, but was too stupid or too drunk to keep it safe. He wishes himself back into dreamland, where his heart is at ease and comfortable.

Yes, his heart is taken. He lost it years ago. And the fun fact about it, he can absolutely not remember how it happened. What he remembers is that the most beautiful and sparkling eyes, had enchanted him from the very first moment.

The young man turns in his sheets, stares at the ceiling and let out a deep breath, before he closes his eyes for another moment. A moment that happens every morning in the past seven years, when he tries to recall the events of the night of his college graduation.

During his college days Ryeowook was part of a big clique of students, who used to hang out regularly. Most of them had different majors but they where fun to be with. They loved to partying around and often did a lot of shit, they prefer not to tell their parents until today. Some of the mess they does back then, he better didn't wants to remember. Or he luckily can't remember anymore. But there are also some moments when he curse about himself, because he can't recall some special happenings, even he tries so badly. His mind doesn't work properly. Just because he was too knocked out at some nights. 

* * *

One of the nights happened seven years ago. The said one of his graduation from college. The night of the nights for so many reasons, but he simply fucked up, literally.

It was all planned weeks ago and the gang was so hyper about it. His friend Changmin was the first to talk about a party he was thinking about to held on their graduation day, at his parents house. His parents were always busy workaholics, who never had time for their kids. And being frustrated that they didn't even bother to attend his graduation, Changmin planned to throw a party for his friends at his family's home, as payback for his parents. At least, he could have some fun that day. It wasn't like it was the first time. But they never get caught and all of them were always so proud afterwards, that they thought they were really clever dudes. What could have been the fact that they were always thorough enough to remove their traces, or that their neglected friend's parents indeed never really cared.

While the thought of having a party was just an idea at first, it was Changmin's best friend Kyuhyun who convinced him to make it real at the end. Kyu was a real party animal, who never missed the possibility of having some alcohol and well, let's say he never left a party alone. He had always crazy ideas, forced the group into silly drinking games and yes, of course it was Kyuhyun who introduced Ryeowook to alcohol. So it was clear that the fun addicted guy took care to get the intoxicating liquid this time as well.

As Hyukjae heard the word party he immediately started to move around to his inner beat. And when Hyukjae was on board you could definitely count on Donghae. Donghae, a nice cheerful boy, was Ryeowook’s best friend since high school, and had a secretly gigant crush on Hyukjae, from day one. Ok it wasn't that secretly because the poor guy was so damn obviously that everyone in their gang had known. Everyone, but Hyukjae! These two got along perfectly fine, so that their friends had often joked about them to be like an old married couple. Donghae's cheeks had always blushed like fairy lights after such comments, but Hyukjae that blind monkey didn't got it. Sadly Donghae was just too cowardly during that time. Several years after college, it took him a summer festival and a hot madeout session with Changmin's cousin, Yunho, to wake Hyukjae's attention. Donghae hadn't told Ryeowook in detail what happened there, but since then Hyukjae keeped an possessive eye on his handsome boyfriend.

Siwon always tried to be the voice of reason in their group, but in the end he succumbed to the gang's pressure anyway. If he was honest with himself, he always ended up enjoying it, wholeheartedly. And thanks to Siwon's dad and his connections, he helped his friends more than once to get away when they were close to get in trouble with the police. So while having a party, they never had to be afraid that the neighbors could complain about them making noise or turned up the music too loud, when Siwon was around.

No need to say that Ryeowook was hyper for that party too. He just wanted to have fun with his buddies for one last time. The last for maybe a while. 

College mates who were not close to Ryeowook always believed that he was a cute and shy boy, just because of his petite frame. Some of them joked about him looking like a doll, until he opened his mouth. His friends learned very soon that the cute looking smaller was a sassy brat with a sharp tongue and a bit flirty when he wanted it. But he never got too serious, unlike Kyuhyun. Probably the cheeky boy was too nervous, a bit cowardly and too drunk at the end of every party. In any case, up until then there was no one he would have gone all out for.

When there was one thing Ryeowook definitely knew, it was how to use makeup. Everyone had to admit that the confident little guy was damn skilled when it came to concealer and eyeliner, and always knew the right nuances of eye powder. The sweet, inconspicuous boy could turned into a seductive vamp within an hour. Hyukjae once wanted to teach him how to dance on a pole to complete the picture, but Ryeowook’s answer was pouring a bottle of beer into his friends lap.

Siwon and Kyuhyun promised to pick him up at noon. As the smaller build student opened the door, the surprised older's chin dropped to the floor, while Kyuhyun let out an impressed whistle, "So you really want to know it tonight?" The petite one in tight black jeans and a simple but fitting uncolored shirt didn't took his eyes off the mirror in front of him, as he putted some strands of his styled hair in order. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently what made the playful other chuckled, "You look like a fuck doll."

"You're an idiot, Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook said with rolling eyes and tried to ignore the indecent brow twitching of his lewd friend. "Comon captain eyeliner. Hurry up, we're almost late!" 

-

Arriving at the Shim's house, the location was already filled with people and a heavy beat boomed through the living room. Changmin's cousin, Yunho, was also there and bought some friends. People Ryeowook had never seen before, but this doesn't mean they couldn't have some fun with each other.

Hyukjae and Donghae were already leading the dance floor, while Siwon was circled by a bunch of girls as soon as they made a step into the house, what caused a groan from his younger two friends. Then Kyuhyun clung to Changmin to annoy him, just waiting for the go to start a game. Maybe the few days younger just gave in to shut him up. The first game ended with a crying Donghae, locking himself in the bathroom just because Hyukjae was dared to kiss Junsu. An old friend of his chrush, whom Donghae has been jealous of, although he always denied it. Of course.

A few hour and several of Kyuhyun's silly drinking games later, Ryeowook was already drunk. Kyu had managed to fill him up completely, again. The petite student had no clue what happened then, because his mind had a total blackout. 

-

Next morning the exhausted boy woke up with the biggest hangover of the universe, in a bed that wasn't his own. He was naked, alone and an uncomfortable pain runs through his head and body. Ryeowook can't remember how he end up where he was, or what he had done, with whom. The last remindings what were left from his mysterious lover of that night, were halfwarm sheets and the memory of a soft husky voice, small tender hands running up and down his torso and so damn much beautiful eyes.

Wonderful shining orbs, a satin like dark blue with midnight sparkles and a galaxy glimmer watching every one of his moves. Strangely that gave him the feeling of safety and protection, what he would never feel with any other partner in the future. A shame that he was too knocked out and to drunk to remember the stranger lover. But his body seemed to recall every move, because walking never felt so much like shit before. He hoped that he hadn't embarrassed himself, or did anything silly and that's the reason why that guy had run away in the morning. Just the thought of it made him so ashamed and raised the urge to hide from the world for days.

His naughty friends were too happy to give him little crumbs to fill his mind gaps, saying he made out with his 'lover' like a pro. While playing spin the bottle, Ryeowook end on that stranger's lap. What started with shy touches and careful stroking, end up in sucking each other's tonsils. Desperate and needy, they said. Kyu, that pervert bastard even made a short video, what was like a soft porn to watch. Ryeowook on top of that stranger where blackfacing his friends, so that the other guy's face wasn't really recognizable. The hot smaller's hips moved back and forth like a litte boy on a rocking horse, while every moan was muffled by his secret lover's open mouth and the music beat in the background. It was Hyukjae's voice that yelled to them in that clip, to get a room. Then the video stopped. Ryeowook still remembers how embarrassed he felt as the gang had shown him the recorded material. They loved to tease him with that and never stopped for years.

But his friends couldn't tell him who that mysterious man was. Obviously someone Yunho bought to the party and after Ryeowook wailed and tormented like a toddler for days, Changmin finally asked his cousin what friends he had invited to his party. But allegedly Yunho couldn't remember which of his buddies he had with him. Changmin thought it was a lie, but there was nothing they could do then. The boy with his cute face was disappointed, really sad and whiny to the point that it annoyed his friends.

He already dreamed about those enchanting eyes, which were chasing him through his days, that he couldn't stopped talking about them. That made Kyu and Hyuk groaned to their smaller obsessive friend. Changmin tried to be patient, Siwon smiled it off nicely, but the real supportive and understanding friend was always Donghae. 

Of course they wanted to help their little friend and coupled him with random guys and blind dates. Ryeowook tried it, he really did. But their voices weren't husky enough for him, so that they would sound like honey to his ears. Their hands felt to big and rough on his skin and most important, their eyes weren't shiny enough. Call him crazy, but he already idealized the man of his dreams that nothing can compare to this. Kyu often joked he need to bake himself a man to find all this attributes in one person. But he knows this man exists. Somewhere out there he is.

* * *

Ryeowook sighs at this memory and moves lazily under the covers. Dreams like last night have haunted him for seven years, now. But it's not like he gets annoyed by them, for him it's always a gentle reminder that something is waiting for him out there, a sweet promise. At least he hopes so. When he wakes up without one of this lulling dreams, something is missing. His mind feels numb then, as if he was left behind and alone. 

On mornings like that, his eyes always linger a little longer on a gigant HD printed poster above his bed. His coffee brown orbs rest on that picture in silent longing for a moment, before he could tear them away. 

The moony guy stretches his arms above his head and yawning once more, then tosses the blanket aside and let his short legs slide out of bed. He has absolutely no desire to get up, but unfortunately today is not a Sunday on which he can toss around in bed for an hour or more. No, today is the middle of the week and the young man has to be at work in two hours.

He strolls into the bathroom to do his morning routine. After showing, he pays the most attention to his facial care, this is particularly important to him in order to feel like a person again after a crumpled night. Call him vain, but Ryeowook is only satisfied with all the creams and tinctures when he feels like a fresh meadow of flowers. 

Walking back into his bedroom, a towel on his wet, blond dryed hair, Ryeowook’s eyes wander casually to that large poster over the headboard of his bed. A XXL high quality print on glossy paper, of beautiful cluster stars in the middle of a dark purple nebulous galaxy. It's hanging there for almost four years now and he fell in love with that picture from the very first moment. Because it reminded him of those eyes, that haunted his dreams. HIS eyes.

Having this big placard above his bed feels so right, like this is exactly the spot where this print belongs to. The moment he hung it there, he felt sheer happiness and joy, as if this were the last piece of puzzle that completed his room. Ok, he needed the help of his friends to fix that huge poster on his wall, because he's simply too short to reach the top corners of the printed paper. But hey, at least he could fall asleep and wake up to the most beautiful view in his whole apartment, according to himself. 

* * *

Ryeowook still remembers that day when he bought that big poster in a bookstore, near to Hyukjae's dance studio. It was early in December and Donghae originally asked for his help in finding a christmas present for his mom. She wished for a cookbook and his handsome friend understood that being mastered in using a blender, doesn't makes you an expert in the kitchen. Ryeowook is and therefore Donghae would always put his hand in the fire for the word of his best friend. 

"Why didn't you asked her what kind of cookbook she likes. Or let her choose online and just ordered it?" It was Kyuhyun who grumbled on their way to the store. Ryeowook met the irretated taller male for lunch, who had nothing else to do that day, and decided out of the blue to accompany the other two and got on their nerves. 

"Well, I thought about it." Donghae groaned, "But she had that brilliant idea of _'Surprise me, darling!'_ Thank you, mom!" Ryeowook giggled at the imitation of the older lady's voice, he could see it in front of his own eyes and would have loved it to be at his favorite hyung's side then. He really liked that kind and adorable woman, which is why he didn't hesitated at Donghae's little desperate request. 

"Ok, but why do we need to walk during the fucking cold at the other end of the city?"

Donghae rolled his eyes at Ryeowook, "Why did you brought him here?" The younger with his long legs ignored them, "The wind sucks. I think I need something warm to drink, soon." The shortest of them huffed at Kyuhyun, "You complain like a girl. And by the way, it was your own decision to come with me, nobody forced you!" Kyu still acted like he couldn't hear him, "Is it because of a certain someone, who works in that area? So that another someone could drool over him afterwards?" Now it was Donghae who puffed his cheeks, "I'm not drooling over..." He stopped in the middle of his own sentence as if he would expose himself when he talked any further, and turned his outraged expression to his petite dongsaeng, "For real Wookie, didn't you feed him enough, today?" The latter grinned mischievously, "We can tie him to a lamppost with his scarf in front of the building, like all the other big dogs."

"Hey, I'm not a dog!"

"Then stop acting like a jerk!" Ryeowook rebuked the annoying friend.

"Ok, good I will behave." Said the now offended younger, shoved his freezing hands into his pockets and buried half of his face behind his scarf to hide a pout. 

-

Short after that, they entered the bookstore and could escape from the cold outside, for a while. Kyuhyun got lost at the science fiction section within the first five minutes, what gave Donghae and Ryeowook time to enter the hobby section, to find something suitable for the uncertain older's mom, among what felt like thousands of cookbooks. "I think we could leave all that home style stuff out." Ryeowook suggested after he took a first look through the shelves. "I got blessed countless of times with your mom's homemade meals. In that case I'm sure she could rather write her own book." Donghae smiled at his smart best friend, "See that's why I'm happy I asked you to come with me. I never would have thought about this." Just the way how Donghae grinned proudly at him made Ryeowook chuckle. 

When Kyu rejoined them, their search was reduced to two books, which Donghae still couldn't choose between. A book about christmas cooking around the world and some kind of recipes collection of old historical and nearly lost kitchen treasures of Korea. "Why you don't buy both of them?" Kyuhyun asked when he realized what dilemma his good looking hyung was in. "Are you crazy? And risk to get scold because I spend so much money on her?" Donghae wailed with a face of a lost puppy and his fluffy hair helped that image to complete. 

Kyu rolled his eyes at this, "Look, if I can't decide between two things, I'll just take both. Let it be sweaters, video games, desserts,"

"Lovers" Ryeowook cut him off, bored, which earned him a reproachful glare from his lavish friend. But the shorter didn't cared and just gave him a sassy grin back with a not so honest apology, "Oh pardon, I forgot that you handle all your lovers like desserts." Kyu's eyes became small, "At least I know how to enjoy different styles of desserts, while others just watch on the edge of the field and cry over THAT one."

"Hey I also had different desserts!" Ryeowook defended himself and pouted.

"But did you really enjoyed them?"

"This wasn't my fault." Ryeowook mumbled, but Kyu just lifted a brow at his words. 

Donghae who is used to such little word fights between his argumentative buddies felt the tension in the air, and thought it's the right time to got the attention back to his original problem, "Guys, it's nice you talk about desserts, what makes me remind you of why we came here in the first place. I really need a decision now. Sould I take this one for my mom, or this one?" He lifted one book in one of his hands, while his other picked up the second reason of his irresolution. Ryeowook immediately points at the book about the old recipes collection, "I would take this one."

"I prefer this. It's a christmas present after all, right?" Kyuhyun chose the other one, what made the kitchen expert facepalmed himself. "But when she gets it, christmas will be nearly over." Watching his dongsaengs bickering caused Donghae to groan and put on a judgmental expression, "I hate the both of you so much, right now!" 

This went back and forth for another minute until Donghae decided to give more trust in Ryeowook’s words, like he does most if the times, and picked the confident smaller's choice. Of course Kyu was sulky, but sweetheart Donghae was able to appease him when they both lined up to pay. He was asking about the novels which the always eloquent guy had been carrying, since he left his favorite section and Kyu beamed, "You like science fiction?"

"Ehm, Hyukkie does." Said Donghae with a sweet smile. 

This was the moment for Ryeowook to let out a bored sign and his eyes drifting away for distraction. He stood there empty handed and had nothing to add to this kind of conversation, because this was not his topic. But if Kyuhyun started to engaged you in one of his monologs like this, and sweet Donghae seemed just too willingly to be his victim for once, this could took a while and the line was long that day. 

Strolling through the shelves and tables, in the farthest corner of the store something caught his attention. There was a small presentation table decorated with different stacks of books and photographs on glossy papers. Photobooks of the universe and nonfictonal works about the outer space, he noticed with a happy bouncing heart. He reached for something, what revealed as a wall calendar. Flipping through the pages of galactic nebulae, star constellations and the milky way, his eyes shone in fascination and a longing smile stretched his cute lips. Postcards and bookmarks were also spreaded across the table, each picture captured the natural beauty of the cosmic universe. Ryeowook loved this view, even though it made him a little melancholy whenever he sees the beautiful night sky or something that reminds him of nebulous galaxies. 

But when he looked up, it hit him hard. In front of him, behind that table hung a fantastic XXL HD print of cluster stars, within an amazing nebula in a mixture of deep blue and dark purple. This was the exact mix of those orbs, that never stopped chasing him in his dreams. HIS orbs. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open, Ryeowook stood there like frozen, enchanted by a magical world he wanted to sink in. He had the feeling to be back that day when he looked into his favorite pair of eyes for the very first time. It was strange that he didn't remembered much about his mysterious crush, but he always had this midnight blue with sparkles, crystal clear in his mind. And this picture made an awed shiver running down his spine. 

While Ryeowook was lost in a wonderland of nebulous stars, it was Donghae's turn in the line. "Should I pack it as a gift for you, Sir?" A young cashier asked with a trained smile what made Donghae hesitate. "Do it," Kyuhyun whispered "It's for your mom. Or do you just want to put it into a box, then into another box, and again into a bigger box, with a card in your messy handwriting?" Donghae felt guilty thinking about his usual packing methods, but the way how Kyuhyun described it made it sound more awful. His body tensed and the only thing he was able to do was giving back a nervous smile to that girl in front of him. "Pack it, please!" Kyu ordered for his undecided friend, with a toothpaste promotion smile what made the girl blush, because that poor thing obviously thought he was flirting with her. A little impatiently but very politely, Donghae asked her to hurry up because he was uncomfortable with the looks of the other waiting customers, and the way the bold younger male's winking at her.

"Stop this, we need to look where Ryeowook has gone!"

"Clam down, he couldn't be that far."

Donghae bows slightly as he took the wrapped book and after Kyhyunu had done his payment for his novels as well, he pulled him by his sleeve in search of their lost friend.

They found him soon standing by one of the lower tables, looking above something with big shining eyes, like a little boy to a decorated tree on christmas eve.

"Oh no!" Kyuhyun groaned as he recognized at what their Wookie was look at. "What is it?" Donghae asked confused at Kyu's troubled face. "Pandora's box has opened. Here we go again." Donghae frowned, tried to look pass Kyuhyun's tall frame, then cooed at the view of the cute guy, "Awww he looks like a school boy in a candy shop." Kyu grunted, "Of course you think that's lovely. Why you always support that weird... well, could we call it kink?"

"It's not a kink. It's a cute crush and a little bit of passion."

"This crush stopped to be cute last year," Kyuhyun said with pure annoyance. "And it's not passion it's a very sick way of obsession." Donghae felt the need to defend his closest buddy. "Anyway, of course I need to support him, when all what you dorks do is nagging or joking about his desperate love."

"Oh desperate is a good way to describe the stage Wook is in!"

"Kyu! Can't you see how lonely he is? Of course it's an unreachable dream he's trying to chase. But I truly believe when he meets the right person at the right time, he will get over it. The only thing we, as his friends, have to do is to help and support him, ok you moron?" The gaze Donghae shot at him was fiery and he has no doubts why Hyukjae finally had fall for that guy, but he just gave the soft hearted older a harrowed glare and spoke with a touch of sarcastic tragedy in his voice, "Please stop looking so much dramas. You know they aren't real?" Donghae just showed him a blank face, "Sometimes you're such a jerk, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Yeah, but I know that you love me, anyway!" The smart younger grinned and winked at Donghae. "No, I love Hyukjae!" The other said and walked pass the annoying man, who shout after him, "And you're a lucky bastard that he loves you back!" 

-

They reached the melancholic male, who seemed stuck in his own universe, so Donghae spoke to him in a much softer and gentler voice than minutes ago to Kyuhyun. "Did you find something of interest?" Awakened from his daydream, Ryeowook looked at his kind friend with big expecting eyes, "Don't you think it looks beautiful too?" Donghae nodded, "Do you want to buy it?"

"Isn't it too huge?" The normally more confident shorter was a bit insecure, but his hyung smiled encouragingly at him and shook his head, "It would be perfect in your bedroom." A joyful shimmer was seen in Ryeowook’s orbs, "You think so?" The other one nodded once more in agreement as Kyuhyun appeared behind them, "I really hate to be the realistic one here, but have you ever thought about the fact, that your prince charming could have used contacts, as he seduced you? What makes the search for that perfect pair of eyes hopeless, you know?"

"Yes I have, after you told me so for hundredmillion times," Ryeowook snorted "But you know what? It's not just how these wonderful eyes looked like. It was his way starring at me that night!"

"God, you don't remember his name, but the way he undressed you with his eyeballs?" Kyu whined, then pointed at the placard, "If you buy this I will punch you."

"Kyu, be nice!", Donghae said with a warning note, but Ryeowook had always known how to counter his bitchy friend, "I will tell your mom. And then I will help her sell all your video games on ebay!" He barked back with puffed cheeks and Kyuhyun gasped in horror. "You don't dare!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Ok kids, stop this?" Donghae tried to interrupt their bickering. "Wookie do you want me to buy this for you for christmas?" There he was, sweet Donghae Ryeowook adored since the day he met him. The litte male turned his winsome face from Kyu to the other, and within seconds it seemed that he had little stars sparkling in his own eyes himself. "You would do this?" Donghae chuckled at Wookie's little boy behavior, "Of course, you're my best and favorite dongsaeng." Out of impulse the emotional smaller hugged him in happiness and secretly stucked his tongue out towards Kyuhyun, who acted totally unimpressed.

"I can't express in words how much I love you for that," Ryeowook said as he slipped off his hyung's neck, "But this is something really special for me, so I think I'll have to buy this on my own." Donghae gave him an encouraging pat on his shoulder, so Ryeowook picked a rolled and wrapped copy of the poster and happily walked to the checkout. As Donghae and Kyuhyun followed their excited friend, the older was whispering, "By the way, I would help your mom, selling all your video games, too." Outraged Kyuhyun looked down on his provocative friend, "I didn't even said anything!"

"You didn't, but I could see how you was dying from the inside, because you wanted to." Kyu huffed and decided to ignore him. 

-

Ryeowook knows exactly how Kyu snorred at him at home, when they hung that outer space print on his wall. "I hope you don't pray that this thing falls off the wall on top of you at night, so you could believe it's a sign of God." His ears turned red in shame, but did that tall idiot expected him to admit that? "Now I definitely hope that it will fall off the wall, just so that you can hang it again." Said the slightly malicious guy with a sassy glee in his eyes but the gamer had just shrugged his shoulders, with a nonchalant lift of his brows, "As long as you pay me enough, I will hang this up for you ten times." It was Donghae's laughter in his back that reminded Ryeowook of the true nature of their bold friend, "Don't worry Wookie. A bottle of wine for each time will do it, I guess." Kyuhyun was grinning at that statement, "At least I know what my work is worth."

"So I can give you empty ones?" Ryeowook teased and ducked his head to avoid a pillow that Kyu threw at him from the bed. "Cocky bitch!" The latter acted in shock but got the collective laughter of his hyungs back. 

* * *

The sounds his phone brings him back to the present, as his eyes still linger at the big poster on the wall above to his bed. The callers ID reminds him that there're people waiting for him at work. "Fuck, stop daydreaming Wook!" He scolds himself, while answering the call of Sungmin, "Hey Minnie, don't worry I'm on my way." He hurries to say to soothes the other. Sungmin is his right hand at work and without him, his business would have been ruined long ago. He's absolutely sure about it. 

He can hear the gentle smile in that kind voice on the other end of the line and feels grateful that this man decided to work for him back then, "No stress Wookie, I think you're still on time. The reason why I call you so early is, I figured that we're running out of some ingredients. I wanted to ask you if you can bring them on your way here? Otherwise I'm not sure if we can finish the next big orders today." Ryeowook hums in agreement as he's grabbing a shirt to pull it over his head and halfway listening to Sungmin's request.

With the phone wedged between his ear and shoulder, somehow he manages to get dressed. His coworker suggests sending him a list of all the things they need, but Ryeowook stops listening. He is about to leave his bedroom, so he gives a glare over his shoulder and his soft brown eyes starts to shine in glee. Looking at the beautiful picture before he leaves for the day is some kind of ritual he always does, as a silent goodbye to his secret crush. 

"Hey, Wookie! Are you still listening to me?" Sungmin sounds a bit worried now. "Ah... sorry. I was stuck... somewhere... in the universe." The younger stutters timid and hears Sungmin's chuckle on the phone, "What are you talking about? Are you drunk?" Ryeowook glances at the galaxy print once more with a melancholic smile, "Yeah, maybe I am." 

Every morning after waking up from a dream like last night, he can't stop staring at the star cluster on the wall. It always feels like he wakes from a beautiful hangover. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I wanted to write a Yewook for so long, so this litte work will be special for me. 
> 
> Yesung is my absolute bias, and I feel a bit sorry for him just to appear as a phantom in the first chapter. So please, see this as a prelude to the rest of the story.
> 
> Leave a comment if you think the chapter is worth it. I would love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Like a star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I already have the second chapter online on AFF, I'll post it right away. It will take me a bit to update on a regularly base, because of my fulltime job, and I don't know when I'll get a next break. 
> 
> And to be honest, I will continue, using AFF as my main account, just because all my friends are over there and here I feel a bit lonely. Please, be patient with me. But I would be greatful if you could give this story a try. 
> 
> I want you to recommend two other songs from my playlist, for this story ^^ This part was accompanied by Wookie's 'Like a star' and Yeye's 'Merry me'. Try to listen to them to get the right feeling for this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

_Ryeowook feels a warm summer breeze on his skin. A light blowing wind, like soft touches from small gentle hands. Having his eyes closed and face up to the midnight sky, he's lying on a flowers field. It's the end of August. Blossoms are dancing in the air and it smells like... peonies? In August? He opens his eyes hesitantly. Just to see... nothing. Just a dark landscape at midnight. He's all alone on the wide field, what gives his heart a bang._

_His delicate arms wrap around his own torso, while tears sting in his eyes. Why is it always so hurtful to open them. Biting his plump - from kisses swollen - lips, he believes that he can still taste another pair on them, which is fitting so perfectly on his own._

_Looking up into the purple blue night sky, millions of beautiful shinning sparkles glowing down on him. As if they want to sooth him with their friendly shimmering. Clam him down and promising that everything will gonna be alright, as long they're watching over him. It feels like that the pretty stars are whispering to the young man, say they'll protect him until the end of time._

_Taking a closer look, he realizes that the diamond like glitter on the dark blue sky is part of a mysterious starring pair of orbs, belonging to two eagle shaped eyes, watching from above, down on his petite body. And that they for real, had never left him. Instead they were always wandering through the night, like stars at the deep blue sky, waiting for Ryeowook to find them._

* * *

It is Sunday on a fine spring day and Ryeowook loves it to sleep in. He always spent his weekends like that as student. But as a grown man he has work to do on Saturdays, at least half a day. So Sunday mornings are sacred to him. And everyone knows that!

Try to interrupt him and you will regret it! As tiny as he looks like - for a fine grown man - he could be very fiery and his tantrums are notorious. Even Kyuhyun is a bit afraid of a furious Ryeowook, sometimes. And normally he didn't dare to tease him, when cutlery are close by.

Obviously that's the reason why his idiotic friends made Donghae calling him at Friday noon. To let him know that Changmin had the brilliant last minute idea, requesting all his buddies to come and see him at Sunday morning for breakfast. 

The dorks know very well that he wouldn't say no to his favorite hyung, and anyone else would have been kicked for it. But with Donghae on the phone he just wailed like a whiny 5 years old. 

"You can try to go to bed earlier on Saturday." Donghae suggested with all his best intentions.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I really mean it. Stop overworking yourself, Wookie." Donghae pleaded in his soft tone, but it's then, when the young korean heard muffled voices in the background. "The jerks are with you, right?" Ryeowook growled indignantly and Changmin took over the line to whine into his ear, "Wookie, please! It really means a lot to me. The gang isn't complete without you." 

"Why it has to be for breakfast? Can't we meet for lunch?"

"Siwon has to meet his father for lunch?"

"Then make him cancel it! He can meet him for dinner!" The small adult barked into his phone. It was clear that his normally very smart friend had no clue what to answer to his angry hyung, and so Donghae was back to the other end of the call. "Wookie, be a darling and do him the favor. I don't know why he wants to see us out of the sudden, but it seems very important to him. He has his reasons for sure." The soothing voice lured him. "And he will treat you your favorite cocoa bomb." The kind man chuckled what means Changmin must had whispered to him. "Ok," Ryeowook said with puffed cheeks, "But I really hope for him this is an emergency, otherwise I will grill him. Alive." 

-

In that case it isn't a wonder that the cute looking man gets up in a bad mood this morning. All grumpy and sulking, while brushing his teeth and doing the morning routine to his face. Chooses his clothings with a pout, and huffs as he receives a wake up call from Donghae to reminds him about their get together with their friends. As if he is a baby.

Because of all the frustration that boils in that small body, Ryeowook nearly forgets his morning goodbye kiss to the cosmic print over his bed's headboard. That makes him panic in the first moment, rushes back to the bedroom to sends a flying kiss to the poster with both open hands and leaving his apartment in a more grouchy mood. 

-

Actually he really acts like a petulant baby, because Ryeowook is ten minutes late intentionally just as a matter of principle, to show the others how much he is against the idea to meet at 9 o'clock on Sunday morning.

"I hope the reason why you asked us all to come here - at this inhuman time - is important, otherwise I'll have to eat you." Is the first what Ryeowook grumbles as he enters the little coffee shop, where the gang used to meet regularly, and plops on a seat next to Changmin.

Thankfully the others were clever and witty enough to order a sweet drink for Ryeowook, before he had arrived and blessed them with his sour face. They all know sugar was always the universal remedy to lift Ryeowook’s mood. In hope to distract the little grumpy man for a while, they made a big cup of hot chocolate, in extra cream and cocoa powder on top, waiting for him at the last free seat around the table.

His sweet tooth was what finally led Ryeowook to his profession. Most of the people might thought he would become a make-up artist or stylist. But no. As talented as he may be with eyeliner and brushes, Ryeowook had always been a creative guy and his love for sweets combined with that creativity made him a very talented confectioner over time. The little sugar addict proved that he could also create little masterpieces with fondant, paste or creams. He started his own business a few years ago, became very successful and all this he does with lots of love and joy.

Ryeowook takes a sip of his now lukewarm drink, while he tries to listen to the lively and loud voices of his friends. He licks off the sweet cream from his lips and looks sequentially at everyone who's sitting with him. 

The main characters of her college gang have stayed in touch until that day. Each of them grew from a college boy to a fine man and build their own career.

Looking to his left, there is Siwon sitting besides Ryeowook and stabs a piece of cheesecake with a little fork. The charming man with the charismatic dimple smile did what his father wanted and became a lawyer in daddy's firm. But he is good in what he's doing, because he always had this strong sense of justice. Moreover, his tailoring suits wearing friend is a brilliant speaker, Ryeowook can imagine him being damn serious and formally with audiences. And probably Siwon is the only one he knows, who likes to do paperwork.

Next to Siwon is Hyukjae complaining that a certain someone is stealing all the strawberries from his plate. Hyukjae had always been a very talented dancer. Classical and freestyle. Though his parents wished for him to be something more representative, the ambitious guy took all the money his parents had saved for his academic career and bought a small dance studio. And although his parents complained for a while, he is happy with his decision to open a dancing school. Nowadays he gives hip-hop workshops for kids and teens, or Salsa and other standard dances as evening courses for the elderlies.

Hyukjae's other half, Donghae, slurps something in a disgusting green. Obviously a smoothie consists of spinach, cucumber, and other very healthy stuff, Ryeowook is sure Donghae's might the only one who drinks that shit voluntarily. Besides being a health junkie, Ryeowook’s best friend became an amazing photographer. What just started as a hobby in high school, tuned into a talent of capturing the tiniest and sometimes unspectacular moments in life with his camera and put them in awesome photos. And Donghae's a phenomenal storyteller with his pictures. 

The photographer and the dancer became a couple in their second summer after college, with a lot drama involved. Donghae had a crush on Hyukjae since forever, but the latter was too blinded to see through every of Donghae's actions, that the very emotional one of this couple needed some drastic methods to made the other understand. Donghae was about to go insane, back then.

To Donghae's left is Kyuhyun dipping a chocolate bar in his milkshake, while chit chatting with the others. It looks like as if he's trying to melt that thing in his cold drink. And he was the one, who graduated with honors from their college. Kyu the smart ass became an IT specialist for cyber security. Ryeowook didn't dare to have any doubts on the taller's skills, was it always Kyuhyun who hacked any phone or email passwords, when they had forgotten about them. But in his company they all think that the gaming brat is a strict and serious man, what makes the petite confectioner always laugh. 

Finally, between Kyuhyun and Ryeowook sits Changmin with a double sandwich on his plate. A bowl of fruits and a chocolate lava cake also decorate his table set. It's well-known by his friends, this is just his first round of breakfast. Yes, this bro has a stomach like a blake whole, then big brains need to be fed with a lot energy. Changmin has always been a genius with languages and became a translator for a book publisher. The funny thing is, when he gets drunk he starts to switch back and forth between three different languages. And the higher his alcohol level climbs, he even sings like that.

But as silly and loud they're always be, and as often as they tease and nag on another, they have always supported and been there for each other. 

Ryeowook is still hanging in his thoughts and licks the cream off his lips absent-minded, as Kyuhyun's voice brings him back to reality. "Now that our group is complete, and the little cupcake had enough sugar to tolerate us for the moment, you can tell us why you wanted us all here." The extraordinary gamer asks his best friend and nibbles on his straw. Changmin chews and swallows a bite of bread, as five pairs of curious eyes watch him. "What's wrong? Spill it what's going on?" Kyu expects an immediate answer.

The youngest among them is looking a bit nervous through the row of faces of each of his friends - one by one. Then he holds his breath for a second just to let out, "I'm getting married." Changmin says it a bit shyly but with a very proud shimmering in his eyes and a collective "Whaaat?" echoes from each mouth around the table, followed by several cheerings and congratulations.

"Wait, how long have you guys been dating? A year?" Kyu asks in surprise with blinking eyes. "Two!" The soon-to-be groom corrects him and takes another bite from his sandwich. "I always thought the both of us will end up at the same retirement home." The computer specialist wails like a toddler, what seduces Hyukjae to mock him, "Don't worry, we'll visit you on the weekends." And soon a collective laughter circles the table.

Hearing the news turns Ryeowook's mood from grumpy to sweetie, and he forgets that he originally was mad at his voracious friend the moment he get up this morning. So he pulls the sleeve of the man to his right and asks cutly into the loud and chaotic round, "Changmin-ah, would you let me create the wedding cake for you?"

Before the chewing guy could answer, Hyukjae is faster, "Do us all a favor," he nags and sips on his strawberry shake, "Don't put any glitter on this cake, just because you think it's magic." A groan runs through the row of friends and the smaller tries to kick the sassy grinning dancer under the table, but his legs are too short. Thank God for his best friend Donghae, who gives his lover a slap on the back of his head, "Sometimes you're such an idiot, Hyukjae!" The latter howls as if the handsome man next to him really hurted him, but Donghae ignores it and focusing his eyes on his tiny best friend, "Don't listen to that fool, Wookie. Everything you create is an amazing masterpiece." He encourages him with a sweet optimistic smile that got mirrored by the smaller man with blushy cheeks, "Thanks Hae!"

He looks to the side where the gluttonous taller sits, "If you let someone else bake your wedding cake, I will stop talking to you. Forever!" Wookie pouts. It's the annoying voice of Kyuhyun who's whispering over to Changmin, "Chose wise my friend. Maybe this will be the only chance you ever get!" Hearing the teasing words makes Ryeowook trying to kick after Kyu under the table, but again, his legs are to short and the silly other ends up giggling. 

Changmin ignores all the sassy comments towards Ryeowook, "I would be honored. Thank you, Wookie." Says the younger with a smile and everyone could see the touching shine in the soon-to-be grooms eyes.

"Why you're so hyper, Wookie?" Siwon asks while finishing his cheesecake, "It's not the first time you make a wedding cake."

"Sure. But it's the first time I make it for a friend. And that's why it's extra special." He says with a proud and cute face what makes Changmin so flattering that he needs to hug the little friend next to him very tight, and thanks him again, so Ryeowook giggles in joy.

Suddenly Hyukjae has an idea, "Hey, why don't you let Donghae take the wedding pictures for you?" It is Donghae who opens his eyes wide and almost chokes on his smoothie, "Hyuk I never took pictures of a wedding."

"And I always wondered why! You're a great photographer!" The dance coach puts his arm around his love one, proudly, and Ryeowook nods in agreement, "That's right, Hae. You're pictures are awesome." Changmin hurries to add encouragingly, "It would be amazing if you could take our wedding pictures. To be honest, I'm more comfortable with my friends involved within the wedding preparations, than any strangers."

"In that case, the wedding album will be my gift for you." Donghae agrees with a gentle smile and little blushy cheeks. "Ok then, what about I let you and your soon-to-be wife use my studio for dance lessons?" Hyukjae suggests, his charming gummy smile stretches the round face, but Kyu burst out into laughter, "To let him breakdance in a tux?"

"Hey, I'm also mastered in classical dance. You maron!" Hyuk barks back offended and Donghae gives the mischievous dongsaeng a kitty punch. Changmin ignores his best friend and beams hearing Hyukjae's offer, "You guys are the best!"

Within that happy moment Siwon is nervously checking his watch, "Guys, I don't want to be a spoilsport, but I have to go."

"Oh, now?" Donghae sounds a bit sad while Hyukjae is nagging, "You're no fun."

"I'm sorry. I promise next time is on me."

"When is next time on your agenda?" Kyuhyun asks and Siwon checks his phone, immediately. "Surprisingly, I'm free on Friday." Without giving the always busy man a moment to think twice, Kyu cheers in enthusiasm, "Ok that's it! Let's all have dinner on Friday!"

"Hey, some of us will have work at Friday night."

"At least, Wookie's mood is better bearable during dinner time!" Hyukjae teases and earns another slap from his lover and finally a kick from the tiny blond across the table. 

Siwon leaves the coffee shop in a hurry with the request to his friends, mailing him any further informations they're about to discuss for Friday. Everyone agree to have dinner at a traditional restaurant, although Hyukjae wants burgers. Kyuhyun promises to pick Wookie up from his pastry shop, because he has the longest working hours, that day. After that the couple bid their goodbye, and Ryeowook’s ordering a bubble tea to go, before he takes his leave as well. Lastly, the other two paid their bills and make their way home.

-

Changmin is wearing a happy face on their way to the train station, while Kyuhyun sulks. "What's up, Kyu? Why you look like a month full of wet Sundays?" The cheerful man glares into his best buddy's face, who wears a pout and complains, "Yeah, everyone is involved into the wedding preparation. Wookie bakes the cake. Hae takes the pictures, Hyuk teaches you dancing and probably Siwon helps you to arrange the papers." Changmin grins at his friend and adds teasingly, "I was about to ask Yunho to be my bestman."

"Oh great, yeah! Ask Yunho, he is always everybody's darling!" The offended one yells and huffs. Changmin laughs at the other's upset behavior and wraps an arm around his shoulder, "Kyu stop being a baby! And of course I want you as my bestman."

"Oh thank God! For a moment I really thought you would chose Yunho over me!" He bursts out in relief and hugs the younger tightly, who still laughts wholeheartedly at he outer's whiny comment.

* * *

It is a hectic week for Ryeowook and his partner. With Sungmin doing first of all the calculations and organisation, Ryeowook does all the creative work.

Besides of some birthday orders, he had to create a big tier cake for a company's anniversary, and a 3D motif cake, for a cosmetic shop re-opening, until the end of this week. Modeling a cake with fondant is absolutely Ryeowook’s thing and he can overdo with glitter powder without anyone complaining. He set rainbow colored petit fours in the hollwed out middle of the square cake, so that the result looks like a big make up case box, and the ladies love it. Although stressful, this week was also very successful, for the confectioner. 

When Friday night comes around, Sungmin is about to organizing the tools back for Ryeowook, as Kyuhyun enters the kitchen in the back of the pasty shop. Seeing the brunet older, the taller man's face falls and turns ice cold. "What are you doing here?" He asks with a stoic gleam in his eyes, what the clam other replies with a kind smile but a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "With all due respect, I work here." Kyu grits his teeths, about to spits out his contempt, when Ryeowook comes out of the back room, dressed in casual clothes and winces when he hears the two of them mocking. He knows that for some strange reason Kyuhyun dislikes Sungmin, and that's why he intended to prevent these two from meeting. Well, before irritated taller can say something insulting, Ryeowook rushes to his side to great his friend with a cheerful voice, "Kyu, you're here, that's great. Let's go then." He pulls on the younger's sleeves to push him out of the kitchen, waves to Sungmin over his shoulder as a goodbye, "Thank you for taking care of the shop tonight. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have fun. Oh and it was a pleasure, Dr. Freeze." 

Out of fear the slim man with long legs might jump at the other's throat, Ryeowook draggs the friend out of the shop, who's still cursing and raging when they reach the parking lot. "For real, why are you still making this rat work for you?" "Don't say things like that. Sungmin is a good guy, and without him my business would have been ruined long ago." Kyu snores, gets in his car and starts the engine as Ryeowook takes a seat next to him.

Ryeowook has no clue why Sungmin is such a sensitive topic for his normally sociable friend. He had tried to asked once, but Kyu gave him just a cryptic answer, what means he didn't wanted to talk about it. Normally he would make some silly jokes and laughs it off, but looking at Kyu's stern gaze and his cramped fingers around the steering wheel, right now, the small man leans his head on the other's shoulder and decides to be special cute for his soure friend today. "It's ok KyuKyu. I know you're just worrying. But I promise you, there is no need to be sceptical about."

"You're such a talented guy. You don't need that jerk to work for you, Ryeonggu." The driving one says a bit clamer and Ryeowook puts on a cute pout, "Talent alone doesn't get me anywhere." Kyuhyun sighs at that and concentrates on the street.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, Ryeowook has managed to cheer up the moody one by then, and with Changmin and Siwon already there, it's getting better. Of course the latter made a reservation for his friends in a high class location. Their table is set in a so called moonshine launch. A dimed room lined in silky organza fabrics, and the calming sound of a fountain in the center of all this. Looking at the ceiling Ryeowook's eyes shine like a little boy's at the fun fair, as they get lead to their seats. Mini spot lights shine like a starry sky down on them. 

"Oh Siwonnie, this is amazing." 

"Thank God, I see you like it." Siwon answers with his gently dimple smile.

"Are you kidding me? It's beautiful. Why you never took us here before?"

"I just found out about it, as my dad took me to dinner here, not long a go. It made me immensely thinking of you, so I was sure you would like it. That's why I really wanted to come here with you guys, today." 

"It's enchanting. Can we stay here forever?"

"To keep you in a state like this, permanently. Please, don't!" Kyuhyun mocks, but with a smile. 

"Ok, we've admired the wonderful ambience enough. Can we have the card now?" Changmin seems a little impatient. As always when it comes to food. "Don't you want to wait for Hyuk and Hae, yet?" Siwon asks confused and gets a whiny, "I'm starving!" from the youngest.

The small confectioner doesn't realize it, when the card is handed to him. He's too distracted by the view above his head, that he just nods absently when Siwon makes suggestions for the menu. 

Ryeowook doesn't even notice the arrival of Donghae and Hyukjae, because he is so fascinated by his surroundings, and only wakes up from his daydream when the chair next to him moves. 

"Hey, already woken up from your wet dream?" Hyuk teases as a greeting. "You're awful." Donghae comments as he takes a seat next to his favorite dongsaeng. Ryeowook pouts, as the others join Hyukjae's laughter. He's sure they always do fun of him, because he's the tiniest in their group.

They order bibimbap, jajangmyeon, doritang chicken, chopped pork, spicy chicken with kimchi, seafood and to Hyuk's bitter disappointment, no ramen.

They chat about their week, laugh and joke about each other like always, until Kyuhyun thinks it time to bring up the topic he was waiting for the whole evening.

He looks to the side where the soon-to-be-groom is munching some fried noodles, and pats him brotherly on the shoulder, "Min, my man, have you made more specific plans for the wedding?"

"Well, Wookie will create the cake, Hae shoots the pictures and Hyuk will teaches me to dance without stepping on my wife's feet." He replies chewing with mouth open. 

Kyuhyun sighs, "Yeah, I thought so. Thank God, you have me!" He says smugly and Changmin gulps at the sly grin. "Me as your bestman means I'm the one helping you during your wedding preparations." Changmin face falls, "Please don't!"

Siwon looks surprised, "Oh, you haven't told us yet that you made Kyu your best man."

"Do you really wonder about it?" Hyukjae nags, while Ryeowook almost falls from his chair giggling, "You know what you've got yourself into, right? It's your own fault, you asked for it." 

"You will regret it." Donghae says with a lot empathy in his voice, what makes Changmin almost cry, "I know." 

Kyuhyun ignores all the silly remarks of his friends and goes on, "Have you thought about a wedding song?"

"Not yet?!" Changmin hesitates. 

"That's great!" The excited man sits up in his chair, eagerly rubbing his hands to announce the great idea, that popped up in his head, days ago. "Why don't we try something new?" Askes the tall gamer more to himself, but Siwon answers him anyway, "Because, most of the times it ends up embarrassing."

"Nah, this could be really fun. Why focusing on a solo singer, when everyone can be involved? I already could see your wedding theme as a big goupe song, what later leads into a singing competition. Like these karaoke nights we had in college, you guys remember this?"

"Oh yes, these nights were always fun and really great!" Hyukjae says with an nostalgic gummy smile, and his other half wide his eyes, "Hyukkie, do you have the same idea like me?" The couple looks at each other overexcited like little euphoric kids.

"I have images of a drunken choir in my head." Ryeowook chuckles and Changmin's face becomes pale, "She'll kick me out the first night as my wife." 

"I can organize everything, you don't have to worry about anything." Kyuhyun says proud, obviously not listening to his best friend's concerns. Changmin looks at his best man with a wild shaking head, "No way! I don't want my wedding party turn into a karaoke battle night." 

Then, he turns to Hyukjae and Donghae with an alarmed gaze, "And my wedding song won't be Oppa Oppa!" The fiance says sternly what makes the hyper couples in front of him pouting. 

"Why not?" 

"Spoilsport. You're no fun."

"Hey, where's my fun buddy gone?" Kyuhyun asks with a little worried and hurt expression. "We always can have fun, but not in front of my in-laws." Changmin explains with pure desperation in his voice. 

"Min, as you choose me as your best man, what did you expect me to do?" 

"Don't know. Sit back and be quiet?" Changmin answers overwhelmed, what makes Kyu just break out into a bright laughter, along with their other friends. "You need to know, I take my responsibility as a best man, seriously." He says complacent and challenging. 

"Ah, really?" Now Changmin regets it that he hadn't asked his cousin first.

* * *

At night Changmin can't find some sleep, thinking about the colorful plans, Kyuhyun has for HIS wedding. Laying in bed and turns from side to side, he grabs his phone from the night stand, to check if his person of trust is still awake enough for a midnight call. 

Getting the notification of his cousin's message, Yunho doesn't think twice about calling the younger back. Despite the late hour, his voice is still cheerful, "Min, what's up so late at night?" Changmin's response is a whine, "Hyung, I'm in deep shit." 

Being the darling he always is, Yunho ignores the movie he originally was watching to lure himself into sleep, and patiently listens to his cousin's suffering. He gets a brief outline of what Kyu has in mind, but knowing his cousin's bunch of friends, he can't say he didn't expects anything crazy going on for this wedding, as Changmin announced it to the family. So he just sits back, smiles gently and let the other cry his heart out. 

"God, he is my best buddy, but did you guess what he plans for the wedding song?" Changmin complains after twenty minutes of mewling. Yunho at the other end of the line has fun listening to the desperate whimpers of his cousin, "Tell me!" he says grinning. "He wants to turn this into a karaoke session!" Yunho snores to prevent himself from laughing. "And you know what I'm also afraid of? I'm scared what Hyuk and Hae will try to do then, because this kids thought the idea was a great one. You remember what happened at Kyu's sister's wedding?" 

That was the breaking point for Yunho and he can't hold himself from laughing anymore. Very loud, very out of control and with happy tears in his eyes, Changmin is sure to literally hear them. "Help me, hyung!" He groans in desperation and if Yunho were with him now, he would hand him a box of tissues, just because he feels a little pity.

"What can I do?" He asks instead just to get a little growl from the other end of the line, "Put them in a cage and hide the key until planning is over." Says the hopeless younger defiant and earns a vocally laughter, "Min, I think this idiots are your friends for a reason, and I'm sure they will support you using all their strength." This isn't what Changmin wants to hear at the moment, but he has to admit Yunho is right, like always. 

"Yeah." 

Yunho can hear the pout and smiles to himself. 

"Hyuk wants to give me dance lessons, and Hae promised to take the pictures." Changmin admits meekly. 

"Ah, I remember, Donghae is a nice photographer." 

"He is an amazing photographer!" The younger immediately feels the need to defends his friend and continue, "And Wook offered to make the cake, which definitely will be an artwork." 

"Wook? You mean, Ryeowook? The litte cute one, with the big crush on the night sky?" 

"Yeah." Changmin chuckles as he recalls Ryeowook’s reaction to the location, Siwon had taken them tonight. Then there is silence for a moment on the other end of the line, what makes Changmin afraid that his cousin suddenly fell asleep. "Hyung? Are you still there?" 

Like waking from a trance, Yunho hurries to say, "Sorry, I was in thoughts for a moment. Well, maybe I can really help you with one problem, for your wedding."

"How this?" 

"I have this friend who is about to build a music career." 

"Please don't tell me, he wants to be a rock star." 

Yunho chuckles, "No, he is a very talented ballad singer, with an wonderful voice."

"How do you know a budding musician from?" Changmin asks sceptical, but gets a soft response immediately, "He's a close friend from college." 

"Do I know him?"

"I don't know. Please, a little more stage experience would do him good and he deserves a chance. I promise you will like him. And your fiancée will love him." 

"Huh? I hope not!" 

"Not in that way dummie!" Yunho has this gentle note in his laughter, again. "Oh and to keep Kyu in check, you could hire a wedding planner. For example." 

"A wedding planner? I don't want to give up any control, here." Changmin complains stubbornly, but where would he be without his cousin and his kind reminders, "Ok, then your gaming buddy will organize your great day." 

"No way!" 

Yunho smiles in victory, and Changmin hates it that he could hear that, "It's just to keep an eye on Kyu. And maybe I know the right one for that too." 

"I'm questioning your circle of friends." 

"Hey, you know that thing with the glass house and stones?" 

"This point is yours," The younger sighs, "Ok, call your friends, but please don't make me regret it."

"As if I ever disappointed my baby cousin." Yunho says in warmly, wishes him a good night and they end the call at one in the morning. This night it's on the soon-to-be groom to have some weird dreams, and they're not about stars.

* * *

Several days later, Yunho sits in a small coffee shop, a coke in front of him and beams as a young man with tousled black hair enters the location, wearing thick dark sunglasses in February. 

"Sungie!" Yunho cheers as his friend's covered eyes seem to search for him. A handsome smile stretches the half visible face, when he finally notices the other. 

First, ordering a drink at the counter, then the casual dressed guy makes his way to the table Yunho is waiting for him. "Hey, it's so good to see you. It's been a while." Says the man with a soft husky tenor, and Yunho returns the greeting with a kind smile, "It's ok. I know you're a busy man, now. But it suits you, you look great." The other just grins shyly at him, and takes a seat on the opposite side of the table. 

They chat about ordinary stuff for a while. Of course they have a lot to tell, since they haven't seen each other for so long. And after reliving some good old memories, Yesung places his glass on the saucer, to asks curiously, "What is it that you wanted to see me for? It sounded like an emergency, on the phone."

"You remember my cousin?" Yunho makes sure, and Yesung takes another sip from his vanilla latte, "The party guy? Sure. You often talk about him. How is he doing?" 

"Well, he is getting married." 

"Oh that's cool. Congrats!" 

"The thing is... " Yunho puts his hands flat on the tables surface, "His friends are straight way to mess up the party." Yesung frowns at this statement but let his friend go on speaking. "So, we need a wedding singer." Yesung's eyes wides in surprise, "And you were thinking about me?"

"Why not? You're a ballad singer, right? And a very good one, by the way. I always told you so!" Yesung bits his lips nervously, "But I'm not sure if I'm good enough for a wedding attraction. Maybe it's better when you're cousin's friends prepare something. They know him the best and maybe it would be fun." 

"Oh yeah, that's for sure!" Yunho says in a mix of sarcasm and joy, but Yesung blinks confused, "As far as I remember, they're really fun guys." 

"You mean crazy and chaotic." 

"Yunho, I'm not sure if I'm the right man for this. Your request honores me, but..." 

"KIM JONGWOON! FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Immediately, Yesung presses his index finger against his own lips to signal his friend to be quiter, but the latter ignores it, "YOU'RE an amazing singer with a husky bedroom voice, which caused every one to tears." 

"I don't want to be the reason for the audience to cry." 

"God damn, Sungie! It's a wedding, they're supposed to cry!" 

"I don't know, if I feel comfortable with it." 

Yunho let out a sigh, "You're starting to be a successful singer, my friend." 

"I still haven't released an album." Is the helpless try of the black haired man to counter, while his friend doesn't think that matters, "You said you're working on it." 

Yesung stays quiet at this argument, just doesn't know what to say against that. It's not as if he doesn't like to perform live. He is just a little unsure whether someone would recognize him, except his best friend. And he wants to avoid that as much as possible. After all he chose a stage name for a reason. 

"Sungie, see this as a chance, please." Yunho tries to encourage him, but the other's voice is full of insecurities, "What if, they won't like it? Or they call me weird, or other names?" Yunho continues to motivate his friend, "I don't think so. They'll love you, because you're a fascinating sweetheart. And you'll do an amazing performance, I know it!" 

Yesung nibbles on his lips and Yunho can see the inner battle his friend is fighting in his head. Kim Jongwoon always loved music and singing, but unfortunately the now cool looking man was used to people making fun of him, what made this poor soft hearted guy, insecure and shy over the years. Watching the other's facial features, Yunho reaches over the table to grab the other's hand, "I have so much faith in you. Not just because you are my friend. I know you have such a wonderful talent. It made me so happy, as you told me about your plans, becoming a professional singer." Yesung gives his friend a little smile, "Ok then, I think you convinced me." 

"Yey, you make me so proud of you. It's time you share you talent with the world. You'll see, there is no need to be scared about." Yunho cheers so confident, that it makes the singer a little blush. 

He's always a little scared of what people might think about the stories he wants to tell in his songs. He feels a bit nervous about the audience, who might not understands him. He's not sure, if he's ready, yet. Even his friend sounds so excited, he doesn't feel like a star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Yesung so shy and insecure, I was thinking about the beginning of his career, when a lot people told him shit about his appearance and stuff. Thinking about how he was treated during his beginner years, always makes me sad. But he's such a sweetheart.
> 
> Please leave a comment, when you think this chapter is worth it. Lots of love, until the next


End file.
